bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Fear Not
"Fear Not" is the forty-seventh episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on February 1, 2020 and is the twenty-third episode in the second season. Synopsis Supersonic Stu busts his grandmother, Supersonic Sue, out of prison; at school, Professor Granville asks Wasabi, who fears public speaking, to sub for an absent teaching assistant. Plot Supersonic Stu rolls in through the city to the police station, prepares himself, and busts down the wall of the prison, but his head gets stuck, to his dismay. Supersonic Sue comes over, as he breaks down the entire wall. He opens a bag he has on hand, revealing Sue's gear, to her delight. They bust out of the prison and are confronted by Buddy Guards. Teaming up, they're able to defeat them and escape into the city. Meanwhile, at SFIT, the team is doing their own thing, when Baymax announces its's time for a standing break. Then, Professor Granville calls for Wasabi in a video call. She tells him that the teaching assistant for first-year quantum optics is absent for a family emergency, and needs Wasabi to fill in. She's even in the room to give him many books, including student bios. Wasabi feels terribly nervous at this, due to his fear of public speaking, as he curls up on the floor. He tries some yoga after Baymax suggests it, but it backfires when he imagines being in front of a large crowd. Fred is streaming him at this moment, to his chagrin, but then learns that Supersonic Sue busted out of prison. Outside the prison, Chief Cruz, upset over Sue's escape, complains to Alistair Krei about how the Buddy Guards failed to prevent breakouts. Krei, seeing this as an opportunity, promises to Cruz to have his team at Krei Tech come up with "something bigger, better, and obscenely expensive." At the Big Hero 6 base, Basemax tracks down Sue's location and informs the team that she now has an accomplice. Sue and Stu are looking for their own lair, when the team, minus Wasabi, confront them. They're introduced to Stu and learn about his signature move. Sue and Stu gain the upper hand; when the cops come, Big Hero 6 escape. After hiding back in the alley with Stu, Sue decides to kidnap Roddy Blair, so he would make a lair for them. Meanwhile, Wasabi walks into his classroom, keeping his gaze on the floor. When one student asks why he's looking down, he looks up to answer but starts to freeze up. Granville comes to him 6 hours after the class ended, and says that the first-time teachers always succumb to stage fright. At HQ, the team trains to quicken their reflexes against Sue and Stu. Wasabi asks Go Go Tomago asks how she's so confident, and she encourages him to be himself and to think that he likes public speaking. He's reluctant but falls for her reverse psychology. The next day, Wasabi goes in again, telling himself that he loves public speaking, he's good at it, and people are inspired by his words. But he starts daydreaming about becoming the greatest professor at SFIT; including giving As out, helping with a baking soda volcano, clearing up a disorganized guy's desk, sitting with students at lunch, helping a guy during a test, shielding a girl from the rain with an umbrella when she dropped her papers, revealing he's staying at SFIT, getting a diploma with his pupils, earning a reward for his teaching (Best Professor at SFIT), and even looking through the student yearbook and admiring a statue of himself on campus in his senior years. Turns out, he stayed 6 hours after class again. He walks into the main lab, feeling down about freezing up again, especially since Fred streamed him again, so Baymax later helps him out. In Fred's room, Baymax recommends envisioning a peaceful beach, but Wasabi starts imagining a conga line of people wanting him to be the lead, freaking him out again. So Fred leads a blindfolded Wasabi to a high tower in the city but ends up terrorizing him. At HQ, Hiro and Honey Lemon use Simmax to help Wasabi get over his stage fright, but when the students are simulated, they glitch out until only their eyeballs are shown, which come towards Wasabi when Hiro tries to fix it, so he is scared again. In the Conference Room, he's folding origami swans when the team apologizes; he says he needs to figure out his problem on his own but appreciates their support. They get a pre-recorded video call from Roddy, telling them that he's been abducted. The team leaves to rescue him, but Wasabi has to stay behind for another class. Wasabi tries again and introduces himself. He then opens his satchel, and Mini-Max jumps out. With the students listening to Wasabi while looking at Mini-Max dancing, he's able to make it through without freezing up, starting a lecture about photons. Elsewhere, Sue and Stu have Roddy tied to a chair. Roddy doesn't build lairs for villains anymore, considering he had been stiffed before, but Sue threatens him into making an exception. He's appalled by the warehouse they're in, so they try different warehouses until Big Hero 6 comes to rescue Roddy. Sue and Stu have the upper hand, and soon trap the team under rubble. Meanwhile, Wasabi bursts into the Conference Room with Mini-Max, telling the team that he was able to teach the class, but they're still gone. Basemax informs him that they've been gone for 30 minutes, concerning him. He suits up and goes with Mini-Max to rescue them. He drives to the warehouse, and forms a plan with Mini-Max, while Roddy is stalling. Wasabi pretends to surrender, and give Sue and Stu their HQ, and brings them to an abandoned deli. Turns out, the police are there to arrest them! Buddy Guards tie the duo up, but Wasabi is too. Sue demands Wasabi to say something, but he's too nervous. Mini-Max distracts the cops long enough, so he turns Wasabi invisible with a flexible display cloth, allowing them to escape. At the police station, while Sue and Stu are arrested, Krei calls Cruz with something he thinks will interest him: Buddy Guardians. Characters Main Cast *Wasabi *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Fred *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon Supporting Cast *Mini-Max *Professor Granville *Roddy Blair *Basemax *Chief Cruz *Alistair Krei *Buddy Guards Villains *Supersonic Sue *Supersonic Stu (debut) Other *Baron Von Steamer (mentioned) *Buddy Guardians (technical debut, pictured) *Mr. Frederickson (pictured) *Trina (pictured) Songs *No Substitute for You Trivia * It is revealed that Wasabi has glossophobia (fear of public speaking), but he's able to overcome it. *When Supersonic Stu searches for a hideout, he uses "VillainBnB", which is a parody of Airbnb—a lodging company based in real-life San Francisco. *'Running Gags:' Roddy bringing up a potential danger in a warehouse, and scaring Stu off, followed by an annoyed Sue saying "Moving on"; Fred live-streaming Wasabi Errors *When Hiro says "You should stay still" to Wasabi, his mouth isn't moving. Gallery Explosive Flavor.jpg Stu at the prison.jpg Stu's roller skates.jpg Stu head.jpg Rat.jpg Sue and Stu.jpg Fear Not.jpg Breaking Sue out.jpg Sue geared up.jpg Buddy Prison Guards.jpg Stu rolling.jpg Last Buddy Guard.jpg Have mercy.jpg SueStu1.jpg RIP.jpg Fred Reading.jpg Break time.jpg Wasabi stretching.jpg GranvilleVideo.jpg Don't have the time.jpg Granville startles Wasabi.jpg 15 people.jpg Curled up.jpg Wasabi ball mode.jpg Fear of Public Speaking.jpg Breathe.jpg Large group of people.jpg Painful.jpg Streaming it.jpg Buddy Guards Destroyed.jpg Something bigger.jpg Obscenely Expensive.jpg Cruz heard that.jpg Basemax and team.jpg Roddy's designs.jpg Voting.jpg Fred, Honey, Go Go.jpg Stuball.jpg Right around this corner.jpg Stu falls.jpg Base turned to Noodle Burger.jpg VillainBNB.jpg Mmmmm.jpg What kind of rent.jpg Who's her friend.jpg What does he do.jpg Freeze punk.jpg Fire and Ice.jpg Stu hits Fred.jpg Stu street.jpg Baymax, rocket fist.jpg Electric Elbow.jpg SueFN.jpg Stu buys food.jpg Lame.jpg Sue hears the police.jpg BH6 get away.jpg Sue's phone.jpg Sue evil laugh.jpg Wasabi looking down.jpg Wasabi in classroom.jpg Why are you looking down.jpg Nervous.jpg Sweating check.jpg Dry mouth check.jpg Nausea and racing heart check and check.jpg Door opened.jpg 6 hours ago.jpg Not really.jpg Team at SimMax.jpg Supersonic Simulators.jpg Bowling Sue.jpg GoGo Shield.jpg Just do you.jpg Reverse psychology.jpg Wasabi defeated.jpg Reverse Psychology Time.jpg Inspired by my words.jpg Fingersnap.jpg Inspiration and leader.jpg Students amazed.jpg Wasabi volcano.jpg Student in trouble.jpg Wasabi helps student.jpg To our rescue you came.jpg Helping test.jpg Wasabi wink.jpg Graduation.jpg Professor Wasabi.jpg Wasabi receives award.jpg Old Man Wasabi.jpg Best Professor.jpg Wasabi statue.jpg No substitute for you.jpg Broken dream.jpg Wasabi froze.jpg OK.jpg Honey Fred and Baymax.jpg Feeling Sad.jpg Livestreamed.jpg Wasabi frozen up.jpg Wasabi big eyes.jpg Conquer your fear.jpg Time and Effort.jpg We will do.jpg Baymax therapy.jpg Gentle rhythm of the waves.jpg The Conga Line.jpg I Have Concerns.jpg Blindfolded.jpg Followed my gut.jpg Deal with one fear.jpg A worse fear.jpg Both terrible.jpg You told me this would work.jpg Face your fear.jpg Glitch students.jpg Eyeballs.jpg Flying eyes.jpg Make it stop.jpg Wasabi Origami.jpg Made things worse.jpg Wondrous Teacher.jpg Your support.jpg Roddy's message.jpg Abducted.jpg Roddy glasses.jpg Roddy sandwich.jpg Let's Go.jpg Wasabi has class.jpg Thanks Guys.jpg Roddy tied.jpg The wrong guy.jpg Experienced the electric elbow.jpg Supersonic Sue's nightmarish grin.jpg Sigh.jpg Hiding bag.jpg Brought backup.jpg It is I, Mini-Max.jpg Page 62.jpg Roddy electric.jpg An exception.jpg Alright.jpg Sue and Stu dance.jpg Major Structural Instabilities.jpg What if he's right.jpg Sucking thumb.jpg Roddy disgust face.jpg Major Water Damage.jpg Pronto.jpg Movin On.jpg Roddy's tracker.jpg No dice.jpg Nibbly.jpg You're stalling.jpg I Don't Know.jpg Gogo throwing discs.jpg StuFN.jpg Stu and Sue.jpg Beam.jpg Sue and Stu take Roddy.jpg Dancing saved the day.jpg Basemax alone.jpg MIni-Max and Wasabi.jpg The last 30 minutes.jpg Metal tummy.jpg We can do this.jpg We can.jpg Let's suit up.jpg Arriving at warehouse.jpg Mini-Max watches.jpg Mini-Max Wasabi.jpg Wasabi and MiniMax hide.jpg Wasabi peek.jpg Shhh.jpg Ghost inspection.jpg We need a plan.jpg Risky plan.jpg I eat risk for brunch.jpg Roddy and Stu.jpg Stu hugs Roddy.jpg Are you contagious.jpg Wasabi gives up.jpg He has a plan.jpg The Rot.jpg Rot free.jpg You don't think he's playing us.jpg Under the rubble.jpg Wasabi Sue and Stu.jpg Lights on.jpg Police and robots.jpg All captured.jpg SFPD Buddy Guards.jpg Wasabi froze up.jpg Listen to him.jpg Mini-Max rose.jpg Mini-Max clap.jpg Mini-Max on Wasabi's head.jpg Cloth from rose.jpg Disappear.jpg He was a ghost.jpg Stu freaking out.jpg Smart.jpg BaymaxFN.jpg Today was a good day.jpg SFPD Station.jpg Sue arrested.jpg Krei calls Cruz.jpg Cruz looks at phone.jpg Krei and new robots.jpg Guardian.jpg Buddy Guardian pic.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes